Getting Along
by darisu-chan
Summary: Modern AU. Life is looking great for Armin, except for one thing: his girlfriend and his best friend hate each other's guts. Now, Annie and Mikasa will have to try getting along for Armin's sake. Will they be able to do it? Or will they remain enemies forever? Aruani/Eremika.
1. A Promise They Might Regret

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Shingeki No Kyojin, it belongs to Isayama Hajime.

**Author's Note: **Hey there! To be honest with you guys, I shouldn't be uploading another fanfiction, but I couldn't resist this idea. To be sure, no Mikannie in this fanfiction, just Aruannie, Eremika and maybe other couples.

Well, I hope you enjoy this first chapter, and please read the continuation of the Author's Note at the end!

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: A Promise They Might Regret<p>

Going to bars with his best friend was something Armin Arlert seldom did. It's not that he didn't enjoy Eren's company or drinking, it's just simply he wasn't comfortable with the environment. Besides, almost every time he went with Eren to _The Wings_, he'd always have to drag his very drunk friend back to their dorm, and then deal with him until Eren sobered up. However tonight wasn't like most nights, and he was more than happy to be with his friend and tell him all about the joyous event that took place that same evening.

"About damn time, Armin!" Eren said after hearing Armin's tale. "I was really thinking you'd never man up, and ask her out! Though I'll admit that to ask _Annie Leonhardt_ out of all people, you need balls of steel! Way to go, dude!"

Armin smiled sheepishly at his friend. It hadn't been as hard as Eren made it sound. The problem had been overcoming his own insecurities, and finally telling Annie he had been in love with her since the ninth grade. Of course, he didn't tell her before being at least 50% sure Annie liked him in more than in a friendly way; and to his never-ending surprise, she was in love with him as much as he was with her. It was a very happy event, indeed.

"You… you don't mind, right Eren?" After some seconds of silence, Armin decided to speak.

Eren Jaeger looked at his friend in confusion. "Huh? What are you talking about, Armin? Why would I mind?"

Armin sighed, and shook his head. Eren was as clueless as ever. "Didn't you like Annie too?" He dared ask, and to his amusement, Eren spitted his beer and started choking.

"Where did you hear that? Did _Jean_ tell you? Because if he did, I'm gonna beat his horse ass into−"

Armin just laughed, before saying, "Jean didn't tell me anything. It just seemed to me that you like her, or at the very least, used to like her at some point."

Eren sighed. "You and your damn perception skills! Fine! I'll tell you the truth: I _used to like her _when we were like fifteen, but I've been long over her since. Don't need to worry about that, she's all yours, man!" Eren said, patting Armin's back, causing the latter to laugh once again. "Just promise me you won't tell Mikasa."

Armin rolled his eyes. "You don't need to worry about that. Mikasa already knows, hardly anyone in our school didn't know."

Eren looked at his best friend with a horrified expression. "Fuck. Mikasa's going to kill me!"

Armin snorted. Ever since Eren and Mikasa had kissed at Jean's birthday party, things had been very awkward between his two best friends. Mikasa had always been in love with Eren, practically since the moment they met, but it took Eren twelve long years to think that _maybe_ he didn't see his best friend as just a sister like he had initially thought. Honestly, Armin was starting to think that Eren would never realize his feelings on his own.

"I doubt she'll kill you for liking someone when you were fifteen." Armin replied, causing Eren to smile in relief. "But you seriously need to talk to her, and clear out whatever's happening between you both." He added, causing his best friend's smile to disappear.

"I know! But I don't know what to say to her, or how to act around her anymore! What if it was just a spur of the moment thing?! Or what if we date, and then we fight and break up, and our friendship is ruined forever?! Or what if she doesn't feel the same?! _Oh God!_ She doesn't! She hates me! Shit!"

"Eren, for heaven's sake, stop panicking!" Armin said, hitting his friend on his head. "You're overreacting."

"Thanks, I needed that…" Eren said, nursing his abused head.

"Though, if you really want to know how Mikasa feels, just talk to her."

"Fine. I'll do it." Eren said, slightly annoyed at Armin. God, why was he always right?

"Speaking of Mikasa, do you think you could tell her Annie's my girlfriend now?" Armin asked, and in an instant Eren froze.

"Hell _no_."

"But Eren−"

"You really wish to see me dead, don't you? You know how Mikasa is whenever anyone mentions Annie, and I doubt she'll be excited when she hears you're dating her." Eren said matter-of-factly.

Armin sighed. "You're right, but she needs to know."

"Yeah, although she's not gonna be too thrilled about it, and I'll be surprised if Mikasa doesn't try to kill Annie for taking you away from us."

Now it was Armin's turn to look horrified. "She wouldn't, would she?"

"Never underestimate Mikasa, or Annie for that matter. It's the worst thing you can do, trust me." Eren answered, remembering all those times he was at the receiving end of Mikasa's and Annie's wrath. He shuddered at the memories.

"Crap! What am I gonna do? They will have to see each other on every birthday, party or reunion we have! We can't have them fighting all the time! I don't wanna see either of them getting hurt!" Armin exclaimed, terrified at the prospect of having his girlfriend and best friend going at each other every time they meet.

"Yeah, but what are we gonna do? It's not like we can force them to get along or anything, right?" Eren joked, but Armin had stopped listening to him, his mind working on a plan that was sure to function.

"That's it, Eren! They will have to try and get along!" Armin said with glee on his eyes, totally missing Eren's shocked face.

"You're not serious, are you?"

"Of course I am! It's the only way! If this is going to work, they will have to promise to stop fighting and try to get along. Who knows, maybe they'll even become friends!" Armin said in a hopeful voice, unaware of how terrified Eren looked.

"Armin, are you fucking nuts?!" Eren exclaimed, wondering if maybe his friend had drunk too much beer.

"I'm not mad! I think this may actually work!"

"Oh yeah? How?!" Eren asked him.

"If I tell them I want them to get along for my sake, I think they will do it. After all, both of them _love_ me." Armin said quite confidently, smirking at Eren.

Eren merely chuckled and said, "You're a manipulative little bastard, did you know that?"

"So I've been told."

"Fine. I'll help you. But if this doesn't work, don't tell me I didn't warn you!"

Armin smiled in victory. "So, this is the plan…"

* * *

><p>"No."<p>

"But Mikasa−"

"I said no, Eren."

The young man sighed. This is exactly how he thought things would go when he told Mikasa about Armin's wish. She had been upset about the news of Armin dating her arch nemesis, but when she heard Armin wanted her to befriend Annie, shit went down the hill. Mikasa had refused to listen to Armin's reasons for wanting such a thing, and she didn't soften one bit when he told her to at least do it for him. Eren wanted to smack himself and Armin for coming up with such an absurd plan. At last, Eren thought he might convince her if he used guilt as his weapon.

"Fine! I guess Armin will be very unhappy when he watches you fighting with his girlfriend, and ruining every reunion he hosts. And, eventually, he will get tired of it all, and stop inviting you altogether. And of course I won't stay too long in his parties without you, and when we least know it, our long-lasting friendship with Armin will end, and all because you two couldn't get along."

Mikasa looked at him with a mortified expression, the sort of expression that on rare occasions appeared on Mikasa's face. _Good. _Eren thought. _It seems this is working._ He watched as Mikasa sighed, shook her head, and looked at him with an annoyed expression.

"Alright, I'll _try_ to get along with her. But I can't promise it'll work." She finally said, and Eren looked at her victoriously.

"Good, because Armin wants us to go to the movies with him and Annie on Saturday."

At that moment only one word crossed Mikasa's mind. _Fuck_. Eren noticed her expression, and, sighing, wrapped his arms around her.

"It won't be so bad. I promise." He whispered, unaware of the fact that Mikasa's face was flushed a deep hue of red. "Plus, I'll be right next to you _all_ evening!" He added, making Mikasa smile.

_At least I get to be with Eren._ She thought, trying to find a silver lighting to her current situation. Still, a little voice inside her head told her things wouldn't be as easy as Eren tried to convince her they would.

* * *

><p>"<em>Are you shitting me?!<em>" A totally pissed off Annie exclaimed.

_So long for a nice evening with my girlfriend_. Armin thought grimly.

"No, I am pretty serious, actually." Armin said, resisting the urge to cringe when Annie growled.

"You know I hate Ackerman, right?" Crossing her arms, Annie asked her boyfriend.

"Yes."

"You know we always fight?"

"Yeah…"

"And you know we can't be in each other's presence for more than ten minutes without wanting to rip our eyes out?"

"Ammm, yes?" Armin gulped and answered nervously. God was Annie difficult!

"Then why would you think it's a good idea to become friends with her?! _Are you out of your fucking mind?!_"

Annie screeched and Armin had to cover his ears. _Oh God, what did I do?_ He thought grimly, thinking this might be the shortest relationship he'd ever had. However, he also knew that this subject needed to be addressed sooner or later, since it was of vital importance to him.

"Look Annie, I want to be with you, but I also want to keep my friendship with Mikasa, you know? We've been friends since we were nine, and I don't want to lose her or Eren. I don't want to lose you either, so I thought that you two could try and be friends, or at least try to get along, alright? I know it's too much to ask, but, I really want to be able to take you to any parties Eren or Mikasa host without worrying about you not getting along with Mikasa."

Armin's words calmed, and even warmed Annie. "You really want me to go with you to their parties?" She asked in a soft voice.

_Bingo! _"Of course, Annie! You're my girlfriend after all, aren't you?"

Armin's words were accompanied with the sweetest smile he could muster: Annie's one and only weakness.

_Damnit! _"Fine, I'll _try_ to get along with her. Though I don't think it'll work."

"Thank you Annie, you're the best!"

In that moment, Annie knew she had made a big mistake, however, she could never say no to Armin.

* * *

><p>On Saturday the four of them met in front of the cinema, prepared to see the Mockingjay movie. Annie and Mikasa glared at each other as always, while Eren and Armin watched in the sidelines, sweat-dropping. To ease the tension, Armin decided to speak:<p>

"Hey, Eren and I are gonna get popcorn, you guys want anything?"

After both girls told them what they wanted, the guys went away, leaving them alone. Again the glaring started, both trying to measure up the other.

"Alright Ackerman, Armin told me we have to get along from now on." Annie spoke first.

"Yeah, I heard the same." Mikasa retorted, still glaring at the shorter girl.

"I'll try to tolerate your presence, but if you piss me off you're going down."

"And if you dare to hurt Armin, I won't hesitate to kill you."

"I'd like to see that happening."

The glaring continued until the guys arrived, who immediately noticed that the tension hadn't gone away. Since it was time for the movie, they decided to go in already, and the tension eased down a little bit. However, when the guys weren't looking, Annie and Mikasa turned to look at each other with the same look on their faces: _It's on!_

They would try to get along, yes, but that didn't mean they would stop hating each other. From now on, they would try to see who would break first, each hoping it was the other. No matter how much they loved Armin, they were already regretting the promise they made him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Here are some points that need to be addressed:

1. I know that in America and other countries the legal drinking age is 21, but for the sake of this fanfiction, in the fictional country they live in, the legal drinking age is 18. So, they've been going to bars since 18, so Armin should be used to drunk Eren by now, lol.

2. Yeah, they're all 21, and are about to finish college.

3. I put Mockingjay since I just saw that movie hehe. I don't own the movie either.

4. Things like Jean's party will be addressed later.

5. The rating may change from T to M, I'm not sure though.

Anyways, I really hoped you enjoyed it, and I'll like you to give me your opinion about which degrees should they be majoring on. I thought that maybe Eren could be studying criminology, and Armin maybe anthropology, what do you guys think?

Again, I hope you guys liked it, and I'll see you soon!


	2. Quality Time

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Shingeki No Kyojin, it belongs to Isayama Hajime.

**Author's Note: **Happy New Year, guys! I hope you'll have an amazing year! And thank you to all those who reviewed, followed and put this fic in their favorites. You make me really happy!

I hope you enjoyed last chapter. I forgot to mention las time that this fic will consist of some situations in which Annie and Mikasa have to spend time together, or help each other. They will be in chronological order, from the last year of college following their adult lives.

I've decided that Armin will be an anthropologist and Eren's studying criminology. Mikasa might study law, but I'm still not sure. I have no idea about the others' majors, so it'd be great if you guys could give me some ideas. Also, if you guys have more ideas of how Mikasa and Annie might interact with each other, please share them.

Well, that's all for now. Without further adue, here's next chapter!

* * *

><p><strong>Guest:<strong> Thank you so much!

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Quality Time<p>

It was a quite Saturday night for Mikasa: Eren and Armin were having a boy's night, and she was home alone since Sasha was out with Connie. Without her roommate, Mikasa had to admit that her dorm was very quiet, and she found herself missing Sasha's obnoxious laughter.

Sasha Braus had become Mikasa's roommate in an interesting turn of events. When Mikasa was about to start college, she found out that she couldn't share a dorm with Eren and Armin because girls and boys weren't allowed in the same dorm. Mikasa called bullshit on this horrible rule, especially since she knew that it was to prevent students from having sex, but a) they would always find ways to have sex either way, and b) there were same sex students, who were also roommates, having sex with each other, so the rule didn't actually work. Anyways, because of such rule, Mikasa found herself without a roommate, which was troublesome for her since she had a hard time socializing with other people. Fortunately for her, she discovered that Sasha Braus, a high school classmate, also needed a roommate, and so Mikasa asked her to become her roommate, and Sasha agreed.

Sasha was a great roommate. Even if she was a little messy, she made Mikasa's days brighter with her good disposition and amazing cooking skills. Sasha most of the time had an optimistic view of life, and was always trying to help Mikasa with various things. In a short time, she had become one of Mikasa's best friends. Plus it helped that Sasha was fun to mess with. The four years they had been roommates had been fun and exciting, and this was why Mikasa was now missing her so much.

Ever since Sasha started dating Connie she had spent more and more time at Connie's dorm, spending every weekend with him. Mikasa was fully aware of what type of activities they did, and was ever grateful that they were at Connie's and not at her dorm –frankly speaking, Mikasa didn't find the idea of finding a naked Connie in her bathroom, or hearing the sound of their love making, appealing _at all_− but she missed Sasha, eating Sasha's blueberry pancakes every Sunday morning, and watching stupid movies late at night, or complaining about the boys. She missed her roommate and knew that their time together was rapidly ending: with graduation fast approaching, it would be cut short.

If Mikasa had to be honest, she felt lonely.

With Sasha gone, and the guys busy, Mikasa didn't expect anybody that Saturday. Honestly, the only interesting thing she thought she'd do was finish most of her projects. So you can understand why she was so surprised when someone knocked at her door that Saturday at 8 p.m.

Wondering who could it be, Mikasa stopped her typing and opened her door, only to find the one and only Annie Leonhardt staring at her, with a scowl on her face.

"Are you going to let me in, or are you going to keep gaping at me like a fish?" The blonde girl said sarcastically, earning a glare from the other girl.

"What are you doing here?" Mikasa all but hissed, still not used to seeing Annie so much, even though she had promised Armin she'd try to get along with her.

"Mina is having loud sex with Thomas, and I need a place to stay while they finish fucking." Annie said bluntly, however Mikasa didn't react to her words.

Mikasa blinked once before saying, "Then why don't you go to Armin's?"

"He and Eren are having some dumb get together with the other guys, did you forget?" Annie stated matter-of-factly.

"What about Reiner and Bertholdt?" Mikasa said, remembering Annie's best friends, or at least the two guys who held that title.

"Probably fucking like Mina and Thomas."

"And Ymir and Krista−"

"Look _Mikasa _I just need a place to stay tonight, and you're literally the only person I can ask such a favor tonight. I won't even bother you, so could you please let me stay? For _Armin_?" Annie said, trying to be nicer to Ackerman than regularly.

"Fine." Mikasa merely said, and let Annie come in.

Mikasa noticed that Annie had time to bring a backpack before running away from her dorm. Once again Mikasa thanked all the gods that Sasha always went to Connie's place instead of the other way around. She silently watched as Annie took her laptop from her backpack, and settled herself at Sasha's desk, which was at the other side of Mikasa's. Shrugging, she sat down and continued writing her project, ignoring Annie as Annie was ignoring her.

About an hour later, Mikasa got hungry and decided to order a pizza. She got up and took the phone, but before dialing she remembered Annie was in the room. It would be very rude if she were to order a pizza without inviting any to Annie, and considering the promise she had made Armin, she decided to do the right thing.

"I'm gonna order pizza, want some?" She asked the other girl, who blinked twice before giving an answer.

"Yes."

"Pepperoni's fine?"

"Yeah."

Mikasa order the pizza while Annie watched her, silently surprised that Mikasa would order pizza for her too. Half an hour later the pizza arrived and both ate, momentarily forgetting their respective work.

"So Ackerman, what's the deal with you and Jaeger?" Annie suddenly broke the silence.

"_What?_" Mikasa said, dropping her pizza slide unceremoniously on her table.

"Yeah, are you going out, or are you fucking buddies, or just friends with lots of sexual tension?" The blonde said, as blunt as ever.

"That's none of your business." Mikasa hissed, remembering why she disliked Annie so much.

"I'm just curious." Annie shrugged. "I know that you don't consider each other _siblings_, and Armin's convinced you two will marry each other."

"Wait, what?"

"Yeah, he even has a bet going around on when you two will tie the knot."

_Next time I see you Armin, you better run. _Mikasa thought angrily. "Again, that's none of your business. And speaking of relationships, what's with you and Armin? Are you taking advantage of his kind disposition to then ditch him?"

"I'd never take advantage of him."

"I don't believe you. You're the kind of person who'd do just that."

"Take. That. Back." Annie glared at Ackerman, enraged about that comment that had actually stung her.

"As I told you before, if you hurt Armin I'll kill you, so I suggest you end this _thing_ before you hurt him." Mikasa glared right back at her.

"You don't know anything about me or about my relationship with Armin. Why do you care anyways?" Annie countered, clearly pissed off at Mikasa.

"Armin's like a brother to me." Mikasa answered.

"Well, Armin's _my_ boyfriend." The girl retorted.

Mikasa was stunned at the intensity of her words. She looked down and then looked back at Annie.

"So, you do love him?" The half-Asian girl asked, still surprised that Annie seemed to be sincere.

"What is it to you?"

"Just answer." Mikasa deadpanned.

"Yeah, so what?" Annie blushed once those words left her mouth. To her never ending surprise, Mikasa smiled.

"Alright."

"Alright what?"

"I believe you. Now I know you won't hurt him, not intentionally at least."

With that, they resumed eating their pizza in silence. Then, they continued with their projects, working silently and once again ignoring each other. At about 12, they decided to go to sleep, Annie sleeping for the night in Sasha's bed. Next morning, Mikasa surprised Annie again, handing her some blueberry pancakes she had made in the kitchen early.

"Hope you like them." Mikasa simply said when she served breakfast.

They ate in silence practically ignoring the other again.

_These are actually good. _Annie thought as she devoured the pancakes. She rarely got to enjoy such delicious food since neither she nor Mina knew how to cook.

Once she finished her breakfast, Annie decided to return to her own dorm.

"I'm going now."

"Okay."

Before opening the door, the blonde turned to look at the other girl with a small smile on her face. "You're not as annoying as I thought."

Mikasa returned the smile. "You're not either."

"Well bye."

"Goodbye."

Annie stopped, and turned around, looking at the owner of the dorm with an unreadable expression. "Oh and Mikasa?"

Mikasa raised an eyebrow. _What does she want now? _"Yeah?"

"If you tell anybody about what I said about loving Armin, you're dead." Annie glared at her, turned around, and calmly walked out of her dorm.

Mikasa snorted, shook her head, and closed the door. As if she was interested in telling anyone _that_. She then proceeded to wash the dishes and clean her room, all the time wondering what had occurred last night and during the morning. Perhaps Annie wasn't as awful as she thought, though that did not mean she wanted to spend more time with Annie than necessary.

However, when Armin sent her a text later that day that read _'Thanks for helping Annie :) You rock!'_, she thought that maybe, just maybe, she wouldn't mind helping Annie again if it meant Armin would be happy.


End file.
